Senshi Ma (Bio)
Appearance Average build slightly below average height. Senshi has long dark brown hair which has become less well kept over the past few months to the point were his bangs obscure his face. Senshi now where's a thick hoodless brown cloak with a high collar that covers the lower portion of his face. He's also replaced his old worn out chain mail breastplate and plate greaves with a newer set. Inventory Flaming Sword, Scythe of Shadow, crystal charm necklace that supresses his power, the Golden Gauntlets, a hookshot, Winged Light Sage Coin, Star Sage Coin, and an ocarina. NPC Companion Misha/Mikhal, a teenage member of the Hylian black ops who's developed a split personality due to her time as a POW in season 2 Strengths & Abilities Senshi is a highly skilled swordsman with the benefit of being trained by several masters and possessing years of war time experience. Additionally he's a skilled word smith with a proven talent in subtle manipulation. Necromancy: The Scythe of Shadow allows Senshi to function as a mid level necromancer when its in his possession. Telekinesis: Senshi has recently unlocked the ability to consciously use he telekinesis which falls in the upper mid range of raw power. Possessed: Senshi is possessed by two notable spirits, one a demon that's taken then name Shinigami that he usually keeps in check, that only a spirit known as Death Angel that takes over his body when it feels certain conditions require its intervention. Both are usually dormant but have recently made a habit of conversing with Senshi. In other words he's got voices in his head.. Sealed abilities: Senshi can create an anti-magic energy from each of the 6 traditional sages magics; however his control this power is limited to Anti-Light. To keep his own power from killing him Senshi is forced to wear a charm that binds all of his magic. Notably Shinigami has full control over this power. Telepathy: In order to access his telekinesis Senshi was force to seal his telepathy away. Unfortunately he has no way of reversing the seal on his own, though if it were undone with help he could easily restore it. Weaknesses Senshi resent switch up of his powers has left him significantly weakened. With his telepathy sealed he's no long able to sense his his opponents actions and has had to start reteaching himself to fight solely with his normal senses. Additionally his telepathy was the only means he had to control the masses of undead his scythe allowed him to summon. Without that he's no longer safely able to summon whole armies. Having only recently gained access to it, Senshi has little control over his telekinesis. Is anti-magic power will kill him if left uncheck and keeping it in check requires either considerable conscious effort or use of a charm that prohibits him from using magic at all. While Shinigami can control these the demon puts a huge strain on Senshi's body if he's allowed to take control. Sage powers that he can not at least partially nullify such as Star, Wind and Earth are extremely harmful to him. Though he's not yet fully aware of the particulars. They guy is also far from a perfect picture of mental heath. Background Seishi's son and one of the Second Generation of Light Warriors. Senshi grew up watching histories greatest hero's fight war after war and he came to idolize them. Naturally when he was finally old enough to fight his own battles he couldn't wait to prove himself equal to his predecessors. Tragically a combination of trying to hard and his desire to avoid being compared to his father and uncle caused him to make some bad decision that resulted in him not being around to protect the ones he cared about when they needed him. He misplaced the blame of the indecent on his friend and allies as well as him self sending him in to a down word spiral that's made him in his eyes pure evil. The situation was farther compounded by him becoming cursed by his own powers leading him to occasionally prioritize curing himself over the greater cause. Initially joining the current Light Warriors with the explicit purpose of keeping the Taden possessed Lynn from harming herself or the other Light Warriors, a series of unfortunate events forced Senshi to feign loyalty to the Interlopers. As such he was only able to aid the Light Warriors and Hylian Army in secret. Now: After reacquiring his ocarina Senshi managed to rescue Misha and officially end his affiliation with the Interlopers. Feeling he still had no place with either the Light Warriors or the Army, Senshi has continued to aid them from a distance. He's spent most of the past few months striking enemy caravans, trying to devise away to save Lynn, trying to find ways to boost the Light Warriors powers, and most importantly trying to locate General Polaris Eridanus. Category:IW Player Characters Category:Hylians Category:Link64Gogetta Category:Unaligned Category:IWS3 Player Characters